


Poppy's First

by BreeEasterling



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Sexual Humor, sexual inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Poppy is forever experiencing firsts with Tora
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Poppy's First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelie_polainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_polainas/gifts), [cleidescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleidescully/gifts).



> Another one shot idea given to me by dear friends <3 I'm having a lot of fun writing these between working on my long-form fics, so if anyone has a one shot idea they would like me to take a wack at, let me know!

“Shit! Watch ya grip, Bobby!” Tora hissed, clenching his jaw as he watched Poppy’s tiny nails leave crescent marks in his arms. Poppy bit her bottom lip, a throaty groan escaping her as she gripped onto Tora even tighter.

“Fuck, Bobby—does it hurt?” Although they both knew there was no escaping it, Tora hated the idea of Poppy in any sort of pain, no matter how brief, or how much she wanted it. He had done everything possible leading up to this in order to soothe the pain, making sure she was mentally and physically prepared, but at the end of the day there was no avoiding it.

Poppy managed to release her bottom lip from between her teeth to take a much needed, deep breath. “A little, but it’s getting better…” Tora smiled, he knew she would grow use to the sharp, pinching pain quickly—his ballsy little hamster.

“Don’t worry, nearly done…” The gentleman position behind Poppy assured them, Tora looked over her head and nodded to his old friend. Poppy dropped her head to Tora’s forearm, letting out a ragged breath that concealed a tiny groan. Tora wouldn’t let just anyone touch his Bobby, so when she came to him, stating what she wanted, Cho was the only man Tora called.

The tattoo parlor had grown to be a second home to Tora ever since he stumbled in on his eighteenth birthday, his first paycheck in hand. If he was earning blood money, then he was going to have some fun. Hours after buying his first car he headed to the oldest and best tattoo parlor in Narin City.

That was the day he met Cho and the day he got his first voluntary tattoo, a koi fish on his shoulder blade. It was the first permanent body modification Tora made and he was blown away by the high he got from the freedom of it all.

When they made their relationship official, Tora never imagined Poppy would want to mar her flawlessly creamy skin with ink, but then again, she was always surprising him. It was a few months after they started dating that Poppy had shown Tora her Pinterest board of possible tattoos. Infinity symbols, arrows, butterflies, three-word sayings…

“Ya not getting any of that basic shit inked.” Tora put his foot down. At first Poppy stuck out her bottom lip, clutching her phone to her chest as if he had threatened to throw it out the window. Tora sighed, realizing he needed to explain himself. Communication.

He took a deep breath. “Tats need to be something important to you. Not somethin’ you’ve seen a million times on the internet.”

For the next three months Poppy agonized of what she would get. She considered things from her childhood, like the kind of trees she would climb with her father, she thought about her favorite novels, authors, places, things… But no matter what she thought about, sketched or even “decided on” she always came back to the same thing.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Tora picked Poppy up from work and she said the words he thought he would never hear: “I’m ready to make an appointment, I know what I’m getting.”

As he pulled away from the curb, Tora chuckled. “Pops, you’ve made up ya mind about ten times and always change it right when I call Cho.”

“I know… but this time it’s different.” Poppy had that set in her jaw, the determined look in her eye. Tora knew the look well and knew that this meant his girl had made up her mind and there would be no convincing her otherwise.

Tora smirked, his eyes on the road ahead of him, “alright, I’ll call him tonight.”

Normally Cho was booked six months out, but for Tora he made a special exception. Three days later, Poppy practically skipped into the parlor, drawing in one hand and Tora in the other. From the moment the happy little woman bounced into the room, Cho knew he was in for a treat. He knew Tora as well as one could, and always imagined it would take a special kind of woman to nail him down… But even Cho had to admit he never imagined a girl like Poppy.

Poppy had refused to share her tattoo design with Tora, carefully drawing it at work and then handing it to Cho on a folded piece of paper. The middle-aged man looked it over, nodded and then set it aside, still out of Tora’s view.

“Easy. Where ya want it, honey?”

Lying down on the paddle table, Poppy flipped up her skirt to expose her right hip and butt cheek. Tora clenched his jaw, reminding himself Cho would never touch his woman unnecessarily. She pointed to the area just below the string of her thong that covered her hip. With another silent nod of understanding, Cho set to cleaning, shaving and prepping the small patch of skin for ink. Tora watched intently as Cho pulled out black ink, and the thinnest needle in his collection.

Poppy cleared her throat softly just before Cho started, both men paused. “Uh, Tora?”

“Yea Bobby?”

A deep blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away. “Can you hold my hands?”

Tora bit back the grin that threatened, no need for Cho to know just how much of a sucker he was for this girl. “Sure thing.” Pulling over a rolling stool, Tora sat and held Poppy’s hands. As Cho worked, Poppy remained still, except for moving her hands from Tora’s, to his forearms where she ended up holding him in a death grip.

True to his word, Cho was done within ten minutes. To Poppy, it felt more like an eternity but the moment it was done all she could feel was a strange humming numbness on the area that had been worked on. Once he wiped off the fresh tattoo, Cho held up a small mirror for both Tora and Poppy to get their first look at the fresh tattoo.

In the reflection of the mirror was a series of perfectly straight, thin black lines that made up a paper airplane. It took Tora a moment of staring at the reddened skin to realize what he was seeing, but as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place, all he felt was pride.

Poppy didn’t even have a chance to praise Cho’s work before Tora was taking her face between his hands and devouring her in a kiss.

Cho chuckled, setting down the mirror and removing his gloves. “well, at least I know he likes it…” He muttered to himself, ignoring the young lovers making out on his table.

**Author's Note:**

> Always love making new friends! I'm on instagram as bree_easterling_ :)


End file.
